1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved outdoor recreational activity. More particular, this invention relates to an improved target game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target games are well known in the art. The target game art generally consists of rolling, tossing or shooting various projectiles toward a target. The target itself usually consists of either various numbered rings or other scoring indicators, or of various pins or other objects which are knocked down. In the latter example, the rolling of a ball towards a series of numbered pins is the well known game commonly referred to as bowling. In the former example, target rifle shooting or archery are well known examples.
One such type of game seen in the art generally comprises a portable target which includes retained therein various scoring sectors. A ball or other missile is thrown in the direction of the target and, dependent upon the rules in place, the scoring is related to the various sectors in which the ball lands.
One problem, however, associated with such prior art target games is in its failure to provide for a simple, easily utilizable outdoor target game with minimal equipment. In particular, many such target games require rather extensive preparation which oftentimes is difficult and/or time consuming for some individuals, especially children. Still these and others comprise a number of separate, oftentimes distinctively shaped portions, which in many instances result in numerous problems with storage and transportation. Also, many other such target games can also be rather difficult in order to maintain proper operation; in particular, to keep working parts free of debris or other matter, thus limiting the applicable uses of the device. Further, these and others can also provide for rather complicated operation or otherwise use thereof, thus excluding children or other individuals from participation.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.